Never Ever
by mirror alchemist
Summary: After finding out about Deborah's stints, the MC wants to do everything in her power to protect her friends. It...doesn't quite work. AKA what if the MC got furious. Some spoilers of ep.15 and beyond. Rated M for glorious swears.


Oh hi. I finally got past chapter 16 on MCL so I wrote this. It kinda took life on it's own so it's as close to canon as I usually do it. Some spoilers for ep.15 and 16 but you already knew that.

I still don't own My Candy Love

* * *

I couldn't believe what I've been told.

I was standing in the basement of the school with Deborah of all people. Ever since I first saw her, I felt that something was quite right. I couldn't find anything other than praises. But come to my surprise she found me and told me what happened just before my arrival. About dumping Castiel for her career. About she played Nathaniel and Castiel against each other, just to hide her slip up.

If I could, I wish I could punch her where she stood right now.

"Why would you tell me this?" I asked, cautiously.

I so hated that smirk on her face.

"Why not? You were curious."

I shook my head. She should have known how close Nathaniel and I from the others. It wouldn't make sense to tell me this.

"You don't think I'm a threat."

She seemed pleased at my response. "Well you are a Gallade. But I was hoping we could play nice _Ami_. People seem to think we'll be best friends."

I bristled at her calling of my name. The way she said it so casually. I didn't like it. The urge to hit her was even more pronounced. But she smiled at me again.

"It would be a shame if you got transferred Mir." she said before leaving.

I waited a while before letting out a harsh breath. I have no doubt that Deborah won't let me off easily. But I did inherit my dad's sense of right and wrong. I had to make sure Castiel didn't fall into her whims again.

He's a friend, in the loosest sense of the term.

* * *

I knew it was hard, but I didn't imagine it would be this hard. After talking to Melody and Kim, I figured telling the truth wouldn't help at all. Deborah was just too nice as a front. Word started to get around about my conversations. I couldn't avoid all the second stares I was getting.

Oh how I wished Nathaniel was here.

He might have made things a bit more bearable for me.

I hid out in the locker room in the gym for a while. I don't think I could deal with my schoolmates.

"Mir?"

My head perked up at someone calling my name. It was Lysander. I smiled softly at his presence. It was pretty welcomed. If I could have one person on my side it would make me better.

"Oh, hey Lys."

"What are doing in here?"

"Hiding out. You?"

"I left my notebook during gym."

I chuckled at his response. He has the habit of losing stuff and I have the habit of finding it. He took a seat beside me on the bench.

"Why are you hiding out?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard what's been going on."

"Yes, but I rather hear it from you."

So I explained what Deborah told me. Even explaining it got my anger up. How could one person do that to people? At this point, Amber was sounding like better company. I noticed Lysander looking at me. Which made me kind of flushed. Even though I only saw him as a very good friend, he is pretty.

And I never really found out how to deal with looking at his bi-colored eyes.

"I'm glad you told me. I found it hard to believe you would do something malicious. "

"You believe me?"

"I believe you. You don't lie. Omit facts, but I haven't seen you lie."

His answer made me smile. But even with that I knew it would take a lot more before this situation would be settled.

"You should go home for the day Mir." he suggested.

"Bu-"

"No really." he interrupted, "This is stressing you out. I don't think you being stressed would benefit your cause. It might be best to talk to Castiel, he'll be back tomorrow."

I had forgotten that Castiel had been out too.

Lysander had a point. Working myself up about this is letting Deborah get the best of me. And that's the absolute last thing that should happen. I thanked him and went on my way home.

"Mir!" called someone.

I turned around to see Rosalya catching up to me. I had wondered what she wanted with me. Not that her presence isn't unwanted. But trying to leave the school grounds works better when no one sees you.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home, I'm not feeling so good." I answered.

"I see. Everyone's been so tense when your name is mentioned."

I laughed bitterly. The school is really letting me have it aren't they? I could see that Rosalya won't let me leave until I explained why. But more that that, I think I owed it to her. I explained what happened from the basement all the way to now. When I finished, she looked at me. I smiled sadly, I knew that look.

"You don't believe me."

She grabbed my hand.

"What? No! It sounds out there, but I don't see you as the type to lie for kicks. Tell you what, you go on home and I'll try to find out what I can about her. I'll give you the details tomorrow."

"You don't need me?" I asked.

Rosalya smiled at me. I smiled back a little. "Lysander is right. You need to go home and relax. Despite his quirks when he suggests something, you should do it."

"You're right. I'll be on my way then Rosa."

I got home with no one inside. I guess Auntie was still out working. I think she wouldn't mind me coming home this early anyway. I went straight to my room and laid in my bed. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Auntie was calling me for dinner. I quickly got out of my clothes and changed into some lounge outfit before I went downstairs.

It seemed that the staff didn't notice me skipping the rest of my classes.

Either that or Auntie decided not to talk about it.

I pushed my food around, eating bit by bit. This Deborah situation was making me lose my appetite.

"Is something wrong Hun?" she asked me.

I was surprised from the question. What exactly could I tell her? I placed my fork down on the plate as I looked at her.

"Aunt Rieka. Can I ask you something?"

"It's not about a boy is it?" she asked me.

I laughed lightly at the question. Though it did get me to thinking. Nothing has happened between Nathaniel and I since the bruises incident. I'm a little disappointed since I was sure that the feeling was mutual between us.

"No, it isn't. At this point I kinda wished it was. I know someone did something wrong and is going to do it again unless I stop them. I'm trying to warn people, but they don't believe me. I'm pretty sure they see me as a bad person. I don't know what to do."

"Do you feel that deep down you're doing something right?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

It was then she smiled at me. "Rayburn would be happy to know you have his sense of right and wrong." She looked at me seriously for a change. She rarely looked at me like that, unless I got into deep trouble. "If you feel that you absolutely have to do it, then do it. The truth will eventually come out."

I went over and gave Aunt Rieka a hug. That was the kind of encouragement I needed. No matter what I was going to stop Deborah.

* * *

The next day I arrived at school with a change of clothes. Rosalya did mention I should change up my style. Though, I wasn't really feeling the pink. The black of the outfit does balance it out though.

Turns out, things only got worse since I left yesterday.

Everyone was giving me the weird looks. Even my good friends. I did catch up to Rosalya during one of our classes together and she gave me the information she found. Apparently, Deborah dated two members of her band at the same time and the guitarist left because of it. But she has him silent so that it doesn't ruin her record sales.

The only reason Deborah is back now is to get Castiel back in the band.

I remembered back what she told me after her little story. About how Castiel would do anything for her. My face paled at the realization. It was that much more important to get her away. Unfortunately the guy won't come to us because "it's a high school problem" as Rosalya dubbed it. So I really was alone in this.

After classes I went to find Deborah. If I can get her to reveal the truth to me, then I could reveal to the others her true intention. I had picked up a recorder before coming to school since I remembered that was something Peggy used to keep her information.

Finding her was quite easy, she was in an empty classroom.

"Hello Deborah." I said as politely as I could.

"Mir~ It's a surprise seeing you. I heard you went home yesterday. I hope you're feeling better." she said.

"Uh. Yeah. Much now. Hey, about that thing we talked about..."

"Thing? I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been hearing you said some nasty things about me."

I'm terrible at keeping up an act.

"Cut the shit Deborah." I told her, "I know why you're here. I won't let you take him to be your little pawn."

"What? You have Nathaniel already. And now you want Kitten? No wonder you've been so mean to me." she said.

My face turned red. How in the hell could she interpret that? In my confusion she reached over and grabbed the recorder from my bag. Then she started making grunts and groans into it before shutting it off.

"Ha! You honestly think I'm stupid? You're going to have to try harder than that _Ami. _I wonder what would happen if this got into the hands of a certain school reporter."

My face paled again. If Peggy got a hold of that tape then everything would go straight down into the dump. Deborah ran ahead of me and I followed after her. Everyone was still out and about in the halls which made it hard to catch up to her. Before I knew it, I lost track. I sighed as I sat on the steps.

"Ami?"

I looked up to see Nathaniel looking at me. I smiled a little seeing him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him at this very moment. But it was a welcomed presence. Maybe he could help me.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"You look tired." he said.

He had no idea.

Well, it was now or never.

"I guess you know that Deborah's back when you were absent."

Instantly I saw him frown.

"And she told me what happened between you and Castiel." I finished.

"I...see." was all he said.

"She's planning to take Cas away. I tried telling everyone warning them, but it hasn't worked."

"I can see that. But Ami, would it really be so bad?" he asked.

I stood up and looked at him. I nodded my head. "It would be, no one deserves to be used like Deborah plans to use him. It doesn't matter if you get along with him or not." I rubbed the back of my head. I hoped that it would be explanation enough. As the student body president, he had to care on some level.

"Ami, as someone who's been through this I suggest you stop."

Apparently not.

"What? Why? You _of all people_ should be backing me up on this. Don't you want to get back at her for what she did to you?"

"No." he said flatly, "For the next few months after that incident it was hell for me. Even Amber got into fights because of what happened. I don't want that to happen again."

That would explain why she had such a bigger hatred of Deborah than me.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. Any other time I would feel good about the touch.

"Ami," he continued, "listen. She's got connections and skills you don't believe. She will make the rest of your time here a nightmare. I know your situation with your parents. I don't want you to transfer. I don't want you to leave me. Just give up, please."

I lowered my head.

How in the hell did people know about the transfer thing with my parents anyway? I remember telling Castiel when we stumbled upon each other at the beach. And he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would blab about it. Anyway, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could feel my arms shaking. In a burst of anger I smacked his hands away from my shoulders.

"No." I said evenly.

He looked shocked for a moment. Then disappointed.

I'm too used to the look.

"No?" he repeated.

"No. I won't be like you! I know what I'm doing is right. I'm not going to sit idly by while she slanders me when I've done nothing wrong. You want to go and be a punk ass coward then go ahead!"

I started to walk away but Nathaniel grabbed my wrist.

"Ami, don't do this."

I snatched my hand away and sneered at him.

"Don't call me by name Nathaniel."

I ran up the stairs to the next floor to clear my head. I calmed down somewhat. But how could he just tell me to give up and stuff? I sighed to myself again. I certainly didn't win any favors with that outburst.

I heard some giggling.

I turned to look and see that Amber and her two lackeys were near the windowsill with a bucket in her hands.

This couldn't be good at all.

I ran over to them.

"Hey! Stop!" I shouted.

But I was too late.

My hands grazed the bucket as it tipped over. I noticed the slight tint of dirtied water coming out of the bucket as it fell on someone.

"Ah! What is this?!" shouted someone.

I knew that voice.

It was Deborah's.

...Fucking hell...

"What's going on here!?" I heard the principal shout.

I looked down at myself and saw that my hands still had the bucket. I immediately dropped it. "It's not what it looks like!" I shouted.

"Enough!" she shouted.

I froze in my spot as Deborah reached up the stairs. If it wasn't for the circumstances I would have laughed at how drenched she was. The look in Deborah's eyes was pure murder.

"...You! I thought we could be friends, but you just keep harassing me!"

"You've been harassed?" the principal asked kindly.

"Wha- I never harassed you!" I shouted, "You've been slandering my na-"

"Gallade, quiet!" the principal said, "I've had enough, detention for you!"

I looked at her as if she killed someone.

"That's bullshit!" I slipped.

I covered my mouth to hide the swear but it was too late. The principal looked at me as if I was the one who killed someone.

"Watch your language Gallade."

"Well it is." I said, "You're gonna take her side. You're not even going to ask me what happened? I've never done anything malicious since I've been here. Nice fucking favoritism going on."

Welp, nothing could be worse than what I was saying so I might as well let it all out.

Before the principal could say anything I walked out to the bottom floor. The urge to hit something was strong. And I'm pretty sure if I did I was going to be arrested or something. The day couldn't get any worse. I'm pretty mentally drained as it is.

"Mir!" shouted a guy.

At the bottom of the stairs was Castiel. I sighed as I walked down to see him. It couldn't be good. I know it isn't. But maybe he'll listen. We did get along. Somewhat. I mean after we spent time at the beach and didn't get into a fist fight.

"What are you doing Mir?" he asked.

"I'm trying to help you. You know Deborah's here just to make you her little pawn right? She wants to be the star while leaving you behind again. I know we're not buddy-buddy, but I like you Cas. I don't want to see you hurt." I explained.

He glared at me.

"And what makes you think that I need protection? I'm a man, I don't need you butting in my affairs. Just leave me and everything I care about alone."

I met his glare with one of my own.

"What? So you're just gonna let that bitch walk all over you? You changed your clothes for her? So what's next? You're gonna be her little 'Kitten' again?"

"Don't call her a bitch!" he shouted, "I'm warning you Gallade. Stay away."

I don't know what happened really. My fist balled up tight and I raised it to hit him square in the nose. I saw him stumble into the wall holding his nose. I highly doubt I broke it, I don't hit that hard unless I purposely wanted to cause some damage. My vision started to get hazy.

Wait, I couldn't be.

I couldn't be..._starting to cry_?

Oh hell no.

I'm not crying because of this asshole.

"You're a douchebag Castiel. When she dumps your sorry ass, again, you'll see that I was right."

I ran out of the hall as fast as I could. I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry. I'm just going to go home and hide for the next couple days. And probably get ready for another transfer. I was at my locker, but these tears wasn't letting me see the combination right. I banged on it in frustration. I could have just left, but my bag was in my there and I needed it. The haziness of my vision got worse. Crying was inevitable now. I slide down to the floor. Then I started to snivel. I rubbed my eyes to clear up my vision but it was just making it worse.

"Mir?" I heard Nathaniel.

I gave a quick glance at him, then turned back to myself. I didn't want him to see me like this. "Go away," I muttered, "just go." I heard his footsteps get closer to me. I pushed on his leg to get him away from me.

"Mir, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Just go!" I shouted. He didn't care. Why should he? No one ever does. I hugged my body closer to myself. I let out a whimper. I could feel him over me. Then I felt his arms embrace me from behind. I weakly tried to struggle from his hold. But at this point, I had nothing left. I was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Mir, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Just go back to your own little world. You said you didn't want to get involved anyway."

His hold on me got tighter. I let out more whimpers. I'm thankful that mostly everyone had left. I didn't need everyone to see my breakdown. I could feel him patting my hair down.

"Don't cry. We'll figure something out."

I laughed bitterly at that.

" 'We'? There is no we. You said you didn't want to get involved. It's fine, I'm used to doing things alone."

I didn't know what happened next but I was being pulled into his chest. I could hear his heart beating with how close we were. I couldn't hide the blush appearing on my face. He held me so tight, it was almost like I was going away and he didn't want to let me go.

Which might be true.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're like this because of needed me and I hid away like a coward. But I swear, you won't be alone anymore. I'm not going to let you."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. That broke whatever shield I had and sobbed into his chest. I'm a terrible mess when crying. But he didn't say anything. We just sat there, on the ground in the middle of the hallway. A few minutes passed and the tears stopped. I reached up and returned his embrace with my own.

"Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded into his chest. I didn't trust my voice to work just yet. Nathaniel helped me up and I went over to finally get my bag out of the locker. As I hefted it over my shoulder, I glanced at him.

Then I turned around.

"Nathaniel, do you mean it? That I won't be alone anymore?"

He answered with a kiss on my forehead. He took my hand into his. It was odd. Not holding his hand. But the fact that I was and didn't squirm from it.

"I promise. You are not alone."

* * *

I swear I wasn't really angry when writing this D:. I had a vivid image of the MC punching Castiel and it snowballed from there. Anyway there's gonna be a part 2 to this. Hopefully I can get it in before NaNoWriMo starts.

Anywho review~


End file.
